Inuyasha: Legacies
by GemKnight
Summary: Kagura's running the show, or so she thinks, while Sesshomaru is still detirmened to get the Tetsaiga. Rated M for Violence and Sex both volentary and non.
1. 001 Sesshomaru's Arm and Kagura's Heart

Lord Sesshomaru, Older, and full demon-blooded brother to Inuyasha, stood over the fine craftsman as he worked the last details into the mannequin's arm.

"There, it's finished."

"Not quite," Sesshomaru took the blade from the artisan's hand and drove it into the arm, and ran a long gash all the way down the arm. Then, in a swift motion he brought it back up and struck at the mannequin, all that was left was the arm, a near perfect replica of the arm he had lost to Inuyasha. The wood used for the mannequin had three shards of the Shikon Jewel, all of which resided in the arm; it was why Sesshomaru had the craftsman work on this particular mannequin. Sesshomaru put the false arm to where his once was, and it instantly bonded. The wooden arm transformed as it became flesh, truly it was as if Sesshomaru had regenerated his missing arm, added to that, there were now three shards within Sesshomaru's body.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I've found where Ryukotsusei, whom your father failed to slay, was left, but it seems rumors indicate that Inuyasha defeated him in an attempt to better master the Tetsusaiga."

"And the fang which sealed him?"

"I searched far and hard, and finally on the fourth day I found it in the possession of a weaker demon, he put up a significant fight thru the use of Inutaisho's fang, but I obtained it."

The little Imp-priest looking demon reached into his robes and presented the Fang to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned to the artisan still in the room with them, "You, do you know of a skilled blacksmith, capable of making a blade to match the Tetsusaiga."

"There is only one man I know capable of doing what you require, he lives deep in the mountains outside our village, not only is he an accomplished blacksmith, but an accomplished swordsman and demon hunter, I don't think he would do as you ask."

"His name, how I employ him is my concern," Sesshomaru had his newly carved hand tightly gripped on the elderly artisan's collar.

"Valson Kamui, but more than that, Kamui takes in abandoned children with power, from those with unusual talents to half-demons."

Sesshomaru smirked, "too easy, I thank you for your assistance old man, I was going to kill you, but you've been such a help to me that you've earned your life."

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you certain?"

"Are you questioning me Jaken?"

"N-no- Never my lord."

"I thought not."

"But tell me master, what will you do after you have your Dark Tetsusaiga?"

"Simple, I will take the original from Inuyasha, and posses father's full powers, to surpass his greatest potential."

"But how will you wield the Tetsusaiga, master?"

"By slaying Inuyasha, using his blood and the new moon I can break the magic that charms the Tetsusaiga to serve man, Rin, Jaken, let's go!"

Kagura looked down at the majority of the Jewel of the Four Souls in her hand. Just holding it she could feel the power coursing through her. What did Nuraku want with this thing anyway.

"Nuraku!"

"Hmm?" Nuraku looked up, Kagura seemed determined about something today, so much so she seemed to be overlooking her current position, or perhaps this was a vie to change that. "What do you want Kagura?"

"Nuraku-sama, for some time I've had some questions, as to why you made Inuyasha and Kikyo believe they betrayed each other, when you could have finished off the priestess and left with the Jewel."

"I needed both Inuyasha and the priestess Kikyo out of my way for my plans, besides, as a human, I was jealous of Inuyasha and could never allow anyone to hold sway over Kikyo."

"But, certainly Inuyasha could never be a threat if you had possessed the entire jewel?"

"Perhaps not, but the most important thing to remind you is, I wasn't certain the wound I dealt to the priestess was fatal until moments before she struck Inuyasha, I actually hadn't intended it to be, so I had to let Inuyasha take the jewel or Kikyo might have released Inuyasha and my trickery would have been revealed. Inuyasha loved Kikyo, if either would have had the time to forgive each other, Inuyasha still might have gone through with becoming human with the jewel."

"But as a human he would no longer have any chance of defeating you."

"His powers would still be in his blood, he simply wouldn't be able to call them, forever as he is on his one day each lunar cycle. If Kikyo had not died, or Inuyasha had forgiven Kikyo before she died, he would have become human, and humans love, a child born to the purified human Inuyasha would have possessed the full extent of Inuyasha's demonic potential, and even be able to wield his Tetsusaiga."

"So- you never feared Inuyasha, but the possible child he would have borne with Kikyo? But then why assault him now?"

"Now it is because of the jewel, and the woman, Kikyo's incarnation."

"I see, now I understand completely, and I can go through with my decision."

"What decision?"

"This one."

Kagura walked over to Nuraku, he titled back and wondered what she had in mind, he couldn't read her expression. She placed a hand on his neck and pulled him closer, she brought her lips to his. If he had been looking for it, he might have felt her coming betrayal in her kiss, but he was blinded by the growing mockery of passion. He traced his lips down to her neck, and started to slide his hands into her kimono. The cloth fell to just above her waist, giving Nuraku a pleasant exposure to her breasts. One of which he reached over and grasped, he pulled her body even closer, and brought his lips to the hardening nipple. He traced it with his tongue, then kissed her stomach. He reached to push the kimono down the rest of the way but felt Kagura's hand stopped him. Kagura pulled a blade from within her kimono, with her speed and powers enhanced by the jewel, she plunged the blade into his heart through his back. A glass lie beside them that Nuraku had been drinking from, she picked it up and flung out the contents and put it by the wound, Nuraku's blood flowed into the cup. "Blood of life, blood of death, bind these powers within the blood of death and forever into this sacrifice."

The blood within the cup glowed for a moment as Nuraku's powers flowed out of his body and into the blood in the cup. Nuraku gave one last protest as his body spasmed and fell limp. Kagura raised the cup to her lips, and drank the contents, Nuraku's powers passed into her, blood overflowing and spilling down her cheeks and her neck, even falling over her back and breasts and down her belly, finally collecting at the point where her kimono rested. On her back, the scar that had been there vanished.

"And now I am free, I hold my own heart."

From the shadows Kikyo frowned, in her heart she already knew, but to hear it aloud for the first time. She should have trusted in Inuyasha, he really had loved her... She flickered for a moment before becoming more resolute, that same will with a new goal, with the souls of young maidens to bind her in place, she knew what she had to do. "I have to make peace with him, only then can I return to my proper place."

"Inuyasha! Wait up!"

"No Kagome, YOU hurry up!"

Inuyasha was rushing from roof to roof, a demon had ran into the village with a shard of the jewel, they had chased him out of a temple nearby and he was using the village in an attempt to capture a hostage, everyone had cleared his way, but he'd managed to grab a poor young woman as he ran by. He stopped and turned to face the group once he reached the center of town. Inuyasha stopped on the nearest rooftop, Kagome stopped her bike, and Kirara skidded to a stop with Miroku and Sango.

"Back off or I'll kill this young woman!"

Miroku backed off, tapped Sango's shoulder, then put a finger over her lips, he slowly moved behind one of the buildings while the Demon had his vision focused on Inuyasha on the rooftop. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and the Demon took another step back.

"I mean it, put the sword down and back off!" The demon put a hand to the woman's neck and claws extended, edging closely to the pulsing jugular."

"Drop the woman!" Inuyasha said sternly.

"Inuyasha, back off, he'll kill her!"

"He'll get away with the jewel shard!"

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha let out an awkward yelp as he toppled off the rooftop and onto the ground. His face pressed into the ground and his sword arm reached out, the blade pointing away from the demon.

"D-d-d-DON'T MOVE AGAIN, or I swear I'll kill her!"

The demon's eyes bulged in surprise as he felt the charm sear his back; he screamed out and let go of the woman. Miroku took his staff and slammed it into the demon's head. The demon toppled over, Miroku reached down to pick up the shard, as he came back up the woman he saved practically leapt into his arms. A lecherous grin curved onto his face as his right hand almost uncontrollably slid down her back, and cupped around her ass. The woman yelped as her entire body straitened out. Yet she didn't push away or slap him, rather, she pulled tightly against him, she whispered into his ear, "I owe you my life, my body is the least of its benefits."

Before he could do much else the crew had gathered around, "Just what do you think you're you doing- Monk," the last word rolled contemptuously off Sango's tongue.

"Um, just allowing this young lady to express her gratitude to me."

"The hand..."

Kagome walked over and whispered into the woman's ear, "They do this all the time."

"Oh, are they in love?"

Both Sango and Miroku's entire bodies took on a hue of red. Sango spoke first though. "Certainly not! I could never fall for such a lecherous fiend!"

"Well then you should have no problem allowing me to continue this," she raised herself on her tiptoes and met with Miroku's lips. A very shocked Miroku took a moment to warm to the kiss and respond. Sango's entire expression just stopped, she gave no expression in her face or figure. Kagome put a hand to her mouth and gasped. Shippo just stared on wide-eyed.


	2. 002 Mine Own Heart

Sesshomaru smelled the blood reeking off her hours before she finally arrived, he told Jaken and Rin to go on ahead. He laid back against a tree and waited as Kagura came into the small clearing. "Kagura, ah, I would ask if Nuraku has another plot he wants me for, but that _is **his **_blood I smell all over you."

"Very good Sesshomaru."

"So, what do YOU want with me."

"I want your help in figuring something out."

"Oh?"

"Did you realize that 50 years ago Inuyasha fell in love with the human priestess Kikyo, and was even willing to become human for her, 50 years ago it was Nuraku who stepped in, made them each believe they had been betrayed by the other, and made people believe it was a vie for the jewel."

"However, I suppose it wasn't."

"It wasn't, are you aware what would happen if Inuyasha became human with the scared Jewel."

"The jewel would be purified and possibly vanish."

"Possibly, a few weeks ago I became aware of the other possibility, added to the revelation Nuraku gave me of what would happen to Inuyasha."

"He would be powerless."

"But the power would remain in his blood, and passed onto the next generation."

"A human with demon powers," he was awestruck.

"A human with **Purified** demon powers, able to wield the Tetsusaiga's full might, and use the purified Jewel to further purify demons, as did the woman whose soul formed the Shikon. It's possible a demon hunter of such magnitude could wipe out most of the demon population. Because the purified Jewel of the Four Souls gains power from the will of its user to protect."

Sesshomaru was always good with calm expressions, but Kagura had shaken him to the core. A warrior who grew in power as his will to protect grew, added to using demon powers and the Tetsusaiga, even several Inuyasha paled to the thought of the extinction of the Demon races. "What did you need me to find out then?"

"The human woman, she is the Incarnation of Kikyo, I need to know if he feels for her. If he might choose to become human again, and not to become pure demon, for her."

"Why do you think I could do this better than you, I see you posses the bulk of the jewel."

"I see you posses three shards of it."

"I used it's power to transform a mannequin's arm into my own," Sesshomaru took less then a second to contemplate the other thoughts running though his head, he stepped towards Kagura, "The smell of blood, it's so arousing."

"You flatter me-" Sesshomaru grabbed Kagura by the wrist, in her hand was the jewel, it dropped to the ground.

"I'll do more than flatter," he pulled Kagura closer, wrapping his other arm around her back and pulled her right up against him. His tongue danced over the dried blood over her body, he drew from her chin up to her lips. The taste of Nuraku's blood was still in both of their mouths.

When finally Sesshomaru pulled back from the kiss, Kagura gasped for air, Sesshomaru licked his lips, and then moved down to her neck, kissing and sucking the blood as he kept moving down. She moaned as his tongue glided over her collarbone. Creeping ever downward, she let out a whispered series of 'ohs' as he kissed right above and between her breasts, while cupping one in his hand, his tongue traced down the other and back up, sucking up the blood, and finally stopping only to tease the nipple.

She gave a mild shriek of passion, "But what about that little girl you keep with you, aren't you afraid she might see this."

"I smelled the blood on you hours before you arrived, Jaken and Rin went on ahead."

Kagura was not entirely at his mercy though, her free hand crept up Sesshomaru's leg, raising the Yakuta, caressing his thighs, and massaging them, until finally her fingers brushed against his engorged erection. She slid her fingers gently over his shaft and began to stoke. She saw him visibly tense and wince in passion for a moment. He sucked the last of the blood off her breast and crept down. Cupping up the breast, finally releasing her wrist, he touched his tongue beneath her breast, and felt the curve of her ribs as she sucked in breathe. She finally released his member as he pressed his arm against her back and arched it. He traced circles around her belly button before he dipped his tongue into it. Her eyes rolled back for a moment as she sighed in an almost purr. When he got to where the Kimino lay around her, he pulled the belt and watched it fall off her figure. She reached out and caught the belt to his own Yakuta and tugged as her mouth shaped an 'o' and her tongue lulled out. The wind caught and blew open his Yakuta, revealing the erected member she had been holding earlier. When Sesshomaru finally had the last of the blood up, he guided her onto the ground, and still continued down. He blew lightly onto her moistened flower. He placed his lips onto her and she gasped out, his tongue probing around, his lips pressing hard against her. He pulled back his tongue and pressed his lips closed. He tightly kneaded her skin with his lips, particularly focusing upon the fleshy pink after grazing it. She seemed unable to stop saying 'Oh,' as he kept teasing the sensitive flesh.

He slowly crawled back up, his kissed her cheek before taking his thumb and clawing a small gash, as the blood trickled out her kissed the wound and sucked in the blood. Kagaru felt his erection pressed against her thigh and reached down, guiding it into her. Before she could cry out Sesshomaru's lips were on hers again. He lightly bit into his own lower lip, and drew blood, then drew into another kiss, and pulled back his lips and held onto her lower lip, and lightly dug his sharp fangs in. The both bled into the warming kiss as their bodies rocked in rhythm. They both felt a throb run up their entire body as they came, one spasm igniting the other, hands closed and pressed against each other, sucking in blood from each other through the wounds on their lower lips.

Sesshomaru rolled aside first and gasped for air, closing his yakuta. Kagaru just laid there for what felt like an eternity, she could still feel his tongue as it had traced down the length of her body, taste the blood they'd exchanged. She didn't even feel the grass beneath her; only the echo's of the traces and holds along her figure. She let out a slightly depressed 'mmm,' as her body finally let her know it was over.

Sesshomaru pulled himself against the tree, and set his back against it. "I shall see if Inuyasha loves the woman, after I have my Dark Tetsusaiga..."

He almost felt numb, his body tingling with the last few moments over and again throughout his form. He reached over, grasped the belt to his Yakuta, and tied it closed, setting his sword back in place, as well as his father's other fang. Finally, he pulled himself to his feet, he looked down at the smiling Kagura, after a moment he reached down a hand and brought her to her feet. As she turned and reached down for her kimono, Sesshomaru left, she looked back to where he was and he simply wasn't there.

"I should cover myself in blood more often," she let out a small 'heh.' Finally, it occurred to her, the blood he licked off was Nuraku's sacrifice blood, which meant they'd shared more than sex and blood, they now shared Nuraku's power. She smiled, "I suppose that's acceptable, if it had been anyone else I know, I'd probably hunt them down.

Sesshomaru's breathing was still off though not as strained anymore, and hardly as deep, but his rhythm still matched hers. He couldn't believe he's lost control of his senses like that, "All because of her super demon killer nonsense..."

Rin came up first, she didn't speak, but wrapped an arm around Sesshomaru's waist and pressed her face into him, she sensed something was off about him and wanted to comfort him. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Jaken then came over to his master's side, "I have been watching the blacksmith for some time, and it's as you suspected, he is very close to the children he cares for. There are Eight of them, the children, three of them are half-demons, the youngest of them is human tonight, and they all posses a great potential, even though their power isn't as great as yours."

"If they all joined against me?"

"You might be matched."

"I see. The youngest half-demon?"

"Ruhe Eis."

"Ruhe?"

"Yes Sesshomaru, they are children of the demon hunter Ruhe Engle. Before he shamed himself by falling in love with a demon."

"How strong are they at current."

"Varies, the weakest of them is hardly noticeable, But the eldest, Kai, he wields a mystical armor that has power over waters, and even without the armor he is quite skilled at creating and manipulating water, I believe he could be a threat."

Sesshomaru frowned, "To think my mind would wonder to a power so useless as Nuraku's..."

"Master, you seem uncollected as of late, has something happened- GAH! Sesshomaru-sama **what** has happened to you!"

Sesshomaru looked down at himself, his facial markings had all vanished, and his hair had become black, much like Inuyasha when he turned human. As soon as he realized it he had returned to normal. He paused in thought for a moment. "Blood sacrifice," he mused.

"Pardon?"

"Kagaru must have preformed a blood sacrifice to steal Nuraku's powers, that explains the blood she was covered in, and now I have his powers also."

"Sesshomaru-sama, am I to understand that you posses the power to shape shift now, but how?"

"That matter is rather disconcerting at the moment, and furthermore, is irrelevant, but it gives me a different approach," with a thought, Sesshomaru takes the form of a young child. He picks up a large branch on the ground and steps out into the clearing, he swings the branch like a sword, as if practicing or pretending. He twirls around as if taking in the scene. He notices two of the half-demons, the youngest in his human form, and the middle one, beyond them a young woman sitting on the porch, and he hears the sound of an arrow being let loose from behind the house. He changes his expression, as if lost.

Inside the house, Rei finishes sweeping the floor, by sweeping the dust out the back door. Kamui walks over to Rei. "Rei, um... I don't know how to approach this without embarrassing you, but I found out that you're growing up now, and becoming a woman, and it's time I gave you something that belonged to your parents before they died, that it was to go to you when you were old enough. A golden breastplate that should amplify your spiritual abilities."

Kamui goes over and pulls down a rope leading to an attic. He motions for Rei to follow her...

Still outside, Kazekage notices Sesshomaru and goes inside, while Ruhe Freuer looks up and motions Eis to stay back as he approaches Sesshomaru.

"Hello?"

"Hi," Sesshomaru speaks, raising the pitch to his voice, "ah, where is this place, I think I got lost playing in the forest?"

"This is Valson-san's place, and who are you?"

"Valson-san? Valson Kamui! Wowie! Oh, I'm Sho," Sesshomaru mentally sneered at the antics he was performing, but it would be worth it, if he could capture the strongest of Valson's kids, he would be most likely to do as Sesshomaru required.

"How did you get lost, did you come off the trail?"

"What trail?"

Freuer smiled, "There is no trail, I was just testing you."

"Why?"

"'Cause I thought 'chu might'a been a demon."

"Me, Why?"

"'Cause we don't get so many visitors no more around here, not since Kamui-otousan stopped making swords."

"Whoa, why'd he wanna go and do that?"

"Ever since he made this really powerful sword, people kept comin' around and asking him to duplicate the feat."

"Do-sa-whata?"

"Make another sword to rival his masterpiece."

"Well why doesn't he?"

"Because if everyone had super-powerful swords what would make them special anymore, besides, even Kamui-otousan can't make powerful weapons from nothing, it needs to be made from the fang or claw of a really powerful demon, or from a mystically attuned artifact."

"So- he wouldn't even like, make me a wooden sword?"

"Aha! So you did know what you were doing in coming here."

"I- but, oh okay, I'm sorry I lied, but I wanted to have a really cool bokken to practice with, and Valson-san is really famous..."

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to ask."

The smile that bounded onto Sesshomaru's face wasn't that of childish glee, but vindictive satisfaction, albeit only briefly, "Really, kewl!"


	3. 003 Miroku's Murmer and Kamui's Charges

"Thank you for saving my daughter..."

"I am Miroku, a traveling monk."

"Miroku-san, thank you so much for saving my daughter, a toast! To Miroku-san! You and your compatriots will always be welcome in our town!"

All of the townsfolk raised their glass in toast, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku also heartily joined in. Inuyasha frowned but toasted as well. While Sango sneered and rose her glass, but when she put it to her lips, she didn't drink, instead, she whispered into the glass.

"Fiendish letch."

Her mind flashed with an image of Miroku holding her, not as he does when trying to cop a feel, but a real embrace. Her face flushed as she worked to banish the thought. Rather than go away the scene in her head intensified. She grimaced before the image finally faded from her mind's eye.

"Sango, is something bothering you," Kagome quietly nudges Sango from her trance.

"Why would anything be bothering me," She falsely proclaims, turning almost rudely away from Kagome.

Later that evening, most everyone had lain down for the evening. Gabrielle, the woman Miroku had rescued, came into his guest chambers. He wasn't sleeping, but he had his eyes closed for the moment, waiting to see what she would do. She closed the sliding door behind her and sat on her knees right beside Miroku, looking intently over his form. She smiled, knowing he was awake, she placed a hand on his cheek and traced down to his neck. In a swift motion, she yanked the blanket off Miroku and tossed it aside. She sprawled out and laid beside Miroku, she kissed his cheek and began running circles with her fingers over Miroku's chest.

Gabrielle slid her hand into Miroku's shirt and began to push it open. Miroku sighed pleasantly as Gabrielle's fingers worked there way over his ribs and ever downward. In a sudden movement, Miroku sat up and clutched both sides of Gabrielle's shirt; her cheeks lightly blushed as he thrust her shirt partially open, and bound her arms at her side. He brought one arm around her back, and the other cupping one of her breasts. Gabrielle took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as Miroku brought his head down and grazed her nipple with his lips. He traced his tongue down, and then back around and over in circles. He took down Gabrielle's shirt the rest of the way, and off her arms. He traced around her belly button with his fingers and led her back down onto her back. He tapped his fingers down her side like playing an instrument, reaching the edge of her pants; he slipped two fingers at each hip and curved around to the front. He undid the careful knot on the silken rope and slid her pants down. At last he was staring at the shaven treasure below. She smiled and worked the rest of the way out of her pants, she rolled over onto Miroku and pushed down his pants, taking a firm grip, she began to stroke his hardened shaft.

She barraged him with kisses as she brought her lips lovingly downward. Miroku took a sharp intake as Gabrielle skipped over his member kisses both thighs before finally kissing the enlarged tip. She pushed back the foreskin with her fingers and took the bloated head into her lips. Miroku's breathing became strained as she worked her tongue from the tiny opening at the tip and down to the edges of the head. Miroku couldn't resist himself as he bucked his hips foreword and forced more of his cock into her mouth. As Gabrielle brought her lips further still onto his rod, she traced her fingers down to his balls and began working them in the fingers of one hand, Miroku let out a strained hiss.

"Ah... Sango..."

As soon as he said it he knew he'd messed up. It wasn't Sango he saw in his minds eye even, it truly was Gabrielle as she was. It was simply his mouth speaking before his brain reacted. Gabrielle had to resist the desire to bite down, but she did squeeze a littler harder than she meant onto Miroku's testicles.

"I-OW! Gabrielle, it isn't as it seems," He calls out as she was already grabbing her clothes and dressing. In less than a minute, she was out the door and slamming it rather loudly back in place. "Shit!"

"If it was that tramp you wanted, why the hell did you lead me on," she spoke through the door.

"But Gabrielle, it didn't- I wasn't, I do want you, I... I spoke without thought, I truly want you."

He could see Gabrielle's shadow through the door, he too was right up against it. He could hear her muffled sobs.

"Gabrielle..."

"Let me be!" She cried out and rushed off...

It was a few moments before Miroku did anything; cursing vividly he slammed his fist into the ground...

Sango could hear from the other side of the wall, she was a little amazed at what had transpired. But what happened next shook her to the core, his breathing shifted again as he must have taken matters into his own hand. But again he called her name. Sango sighed as her hands almost unwilling felt up her own breasts, and then slid down towards her moistening warmth. Each was so caught up in themselves, that neither heard the other, even when they climaxed together.

Sesshomaru had told Freuer he would camp in the woods and ask about the sword tomorrow, He maintained his guise and didn't actually sleep, Jaken was up in a tree looking out while Rin slept in his arms.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin in his arms and noticed the subtle changes she'd began while she had been with him. She was bleeding again; he had actually worried for her the first time he was with her when it happened. She explained it was part of her maturity, which she had actually begun earlier than most girls; she'd had her first menstruation a few days before they'd first met. He really noticed the changes when she shifted her weight and suddenly he felt her small but firm breast press against him through the material between them.

Rin's chin lightly rested on his shoulder, in his smaller form he felt her cheek rub against his. He was surprised by the warm feelings this brought to him. Not like the intense arousal the blood Kagura had been covered in caused, but a warm and pleasant fluffy feeling in his chest. In some ways, it scared him, that this little girl could warm such intense feeling from him. He considered for a brief moment leaving her with Valson, but banished the thought as soon as it entered his head. He pondered for a moment if this was the way Inuyahsa's mother had made their father feel...

He heard the subtle shift in the grass as someone shifted their weight to peek around the tree, he saw a flicker of gold and a shimmer of black locks, the hint of blue eyes. The youngest girl was spying on him.

"You don't have to hide," he said quiet enough to not disturb Rin, but to be carried on the wind and be heard by the girl. Rei ducked back behind the tree at first, but peeked around again. Sesshomaru lifted his right arm careful not to disturb Rin and motioned for her to approach. "Were you sent to spy or just curious?"

"I- I was curious, but Freuer asked me, he smelled blood coming from your camp."

"Rin here is just menstruating, like yourself."

Rei jumped back, "H-how can you tell."

"I neglected to mention my own demon blood in fears I would be distrusted, I can smell the blood too."

"How many other secrets are you hiding," the eldest of the half demons stepped out from behind a tree.

"Drache!"

"He doesn't smell HUMAN, at all, in fact I smell the stench of death- all over him!"

Sesshomaru resumed his true form, "My sword, the Tensaiga, it brings life."

"And you're other sword, and what of the demon fang you carry."

"Tokijin was made to break the Tensaiga's counterpart, the Tetsusaiga, and this fang is my father's, the real reason I came."

Sesshomaru whispered into the waking Rin's arms, "Rin, go off into the forest, Jaken will protect you."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," and she rushes off.

"Jaken, watch Rin."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

"I suppose you mean to abduct us?"

"My plan was to take your youngest brother originally, but since I had appeared to gain Freuer's trust, I was willing to try less drastic measures, but it appears you've forced my hand."

Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin, its demonic aura alone paled Drache's. Drache let off an inhuman roar and partially transformed, his ears came back in points and his face stretched forward, his nose stretched over and his eyes pulled back. His skin became scaly and took a slight blue silver tone. His fingers came to claws and his teeth sharpened.

"Rei, go!"

"NO, I can fight too!"

Sesshomaru mused, "Heh, Ryu Youkai blood, like the demon who mortally wounded my father, I might even be able to enjoy this, if not for the added distraction."

Sesshomaru was faster than either of then could see, with a single move he had an arm around Rei's neck, he grabbed a vine from the ground and wrapped her to a tree, binding her leg, arms, and chest. "Normally I kill those who get in my way, and while I could kill her and revive her, this serves to least distract you, and yet also motivate you."

Drache comes at Sesshomaru fangs bared; Sesshomaru raises a claw and slashes at Drache's face leaving a green burning acid in the wound, "Dokkasuo."

"Drache!"

"Quiet!" Sesshomaru yells to Rei.

Drache holds his burning cheek and roars in pain. Sesshomaru realizes that by now the whole household is probably aware of the battle, though thankfully his own guise will only be blown if this half-breed bests him.

"Niiiiii-san! Rei-chan!"

"Eis! Stay back!"

Eis in his human form charges Sesshomaru headfirst, Sesshomaru sidesteps and catches him by the back of his collar. "Half-breeds should stay out of battle on their night of weakness."

Sesshomaru throws Eis hard against a nearby tree, knocking him out. Drache breathes acid at Sesshomaru only to witness a fantastic leap into the air as he avoids the acid.

"Ryu Kuukan!" Drache slices the air with his claws and a vacuum effect pulls Sesshomaru towards him. As Drache prepares to drive his claws into Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru digs his blade lightly into Drache's arm. Drache roars again as Sesshomaru removes the blade and blood pours down Drache's arm.

"Ryuchi CHIKARA!" Drache raises his arm and flings blood at Sesshomaru, the blood turns into an energy attack. Sesshomaru raises his remade arm to block, the shards in the arm make the whole arm glows brightly as a shield seemed to form over his arm and it looked like a smaller form of his demon form's arm.

"Interesting."

"Kisama!" This time as Drache charged Sesshomaru, he grabbed Drache tightly by the neck and began to strangle him until he passed out. The tossed him aside.

"Rin, Jaken, it is safe now, Jaken, bind these two, and better restrict the other one."

Sesshomaru returned to his human form and approached the house. Before he got to the door Freuer was waiting in the opening doorway, "Sho, what the hell is going on, it sounds like a battle out there!"

"There was, a demon beat both your brothers and Rei, he sent me with his demands- ack!"

Sesshomaru was covered in fire, "Illusion- END!"

"Gaav, what are you doing!"

Sesshomaru was forced into his true demon form by Gaav's spell. He looked down at the house and returned to his human form, he pushed aside his silver hair. "I suppose that was to be expected."

"Sho- you- you're really a demon..." Freuer was on his knees in shock, "Drache, Eis, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!"

Freuer had his hands around Sesshomaru's throat, but he was still unphased, "They are safe, that is all you need to know. Now, I require an audience with your guardian."

"Freuer, release that demon, your attacks won't be of any use. Didn't you hear Drache's roars, he obviously defeated Drache with ease, what proof is there that he's still alive."

"None, but I assure not only is he alive, but were he dead, I could revive him, perhaps you've heard of the Tensaiga, an accomplished blacksmith such as yourself should have."

"I knew Totosai, we trained under the same master."

"Then I'm sure you can match his feat," Sesshomaru tosses out Inutaisho's fang, "That is a fang of my father, the same material the Tetsusaiga was made from, I require you to make another Tetsusaiga that _I_ may wield."

"What are your intensions after I made this sword for you?"

"I intend to kill my half-breed brother and rid the original Tetsusaiga of the foolish charms that bind it to serve man."

"And after that?"

"After that I may be on the path of conquest, such that I may surpass Inutaisho."

"Totosai befriended Inutaisho, against my advice, I was wrong about Inutaisho, but you lack Inutaisho's compassion, I cannot make this sword for you."

"Jaken! Bring the eldest Half-demon!"

"Hai! Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken drags the unconscious Drache into the clearing.

"Finish him."

"What?"

"You heard me Jaken, I need to make a demonstration of my desire for the blade."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken takes Drache's neck in both hands and snaps it.

Freuer's eyes go blank in emotional turmoil, he collapses to his knees again, "Ni-san..."

Sesshomaru walks over and unsheathes the Tensaiga, with a stoke Drache breathes in once more; Drache pulls at the vines restricting him. "Nanio, what just happened?"

"Jaken killed you by my command, and I've brought you back with the Tensaiga," Sesshomaru grabs Drache by the collar and drags him back to the house, he throws him onto Freuer, "A token of good faith, now, make my Dark Tetsusaiga."

Kamui lowers his head in defeat, "All right."

"It did not have to go like this, if Drache had not attacked me and both he and Gaav blown my cover, I would have been content to ask you as the child Sho, and the Bokken I would have given to Rin, and taught her to defend herself."

Kamui goes over and picks up Inutaisho's fang, then turns and heads into the shack next to the house, "It will take one week, I would be grateful if you return my charges now, you have my word I will finish your blade, and even your bokken."

"Jaken, release Rei and Eis."

"Sesshomaru-sama, you trust the word of a human?"

"It is not trust, but a token of appreciation besides, none of these children could defeat me, I could always capture another if retirement has taken the honor out of this human's word."

Jaken walks over and hits his staff into the ropes, breaking them and releasing Rei and Eis. Rei and Eis embrace before heading home. Rin follows Jaken into the opening, when Rei and Eis are in the house, Rin rushes over and hugs onto Sesshomaru's abdomen. Sesshomaru feels the same warmth as before, he contemplates again leaving Rin with Valson, but again dismisses it, and places a friendly hand on Rin's head.


	4. 004 Anikai and Meiyakouto

Gabrielle's father seemed oblivious to her daughter's frustration towards Miroku the following morning, as Inuyasha and the other's prepared to leave, Miroku vowed to make one last attempt to patch the damage. He came to Gabrielle's chamber as a servant was brushing her hair.

"Gabrielle, I wish to speak to you."

"I don't wish to listen, but I shall non-the-less."

"Gabrielle, I do care for you. Last night I spoke without thought and perhaps forever harmed your heart. It was not my intention to do so. Sango does mean a lot to me, but we cannot be together the way I can with you, and even if you forever hate me for what transpired last night, know that it hurts my heart as well."

Miroku bowed and slowly backed away. By the time Gabrielle turned, tears in her eyes, Miroku was gone, and he and the others were leaving.

"So Miroku, did she ever get to show you her appreciation," Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Inuyasha!"

Before Kagome could say more, Sango had slapped him instead. Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome were all almost as stunned as Inuyasha. Sango snuffed her nose into the air and walked on ahead leaving the group stunned.

Inuyasha sat on the back of Kagome's bike nursing his reddened cheek, while Shippo in the basket asked Kagome what she thinks it means.

"It means Sango must have lost her mind," Inuyahsa interjects.

"I think Sango must have overheard something last night, that made her feel sorry for Miroku, haven't you noticed he's been looking rather down too?"

The three of them all slowly looked back at Miroku as he slowly trailed behind, "What?"

"Oh... nothing."

'I don't get it... When I proposed, she didn't accept, but- she seems to care,' Miroku couldn't work it out in his head, 'if she cares for me, why didn't she say yes when I asked her to marry me... I was willing to relinquish my position as a monk for her.'

"Miroku, hurry up, your falling behind..."

"Coming!"

Kagura looks into Kanna's mirror, "It seems the monk still hasn't realized that he's lost the Kazaana, perhaps now is the time, I can't wait for Sesshomaru and his silly little quests."

Kagura flies off until she finds the demon she was looking for, deep in a lake, she calls out the massive Ryu Youkai within.

"Anikai!"

"Who seeks an audience with me."

"I do, I wish to make a deal with you," She pulls out a shard broken off from the majority of it that she also had with her, "In exchange for this, you shall attack and kill the monk Miroku, but he will have powerful friends with him."

"What's to stop me from just taking the shard and killing a weak demoness like you."

Kagura tried, though not very hard, to avoid laughing, starting with a few quick intakes of air that built into a maniacal laughter, "Weak, not only am I perhaps one of the strongest Youkai you'll ever meet, I have the majority of the Jewel Shard myself, if you do favors for me, well, it'll be in your better interest to stay on me good side."

Anikai opened his mouth and unleashed a blast at her; the water below yielded to his will and followed the energy as it rushed towards her. Kagura raised her fan and the air pushed the water back at Anikai. Anikai raised himself up towards Kagura, she held out the fan and Anikai's entire form was hoisted out of the water, his body trailing out for miles and all above the water.

Anikai pulled hard at the air holding him and managed to coil up. Spinning around he pulled at the air himself and sucked up the lake below into him. "Arashinamiko!"

A massive Hurricane waved upwards from the spinning Anikai and turned down towards Kagura, she swung her fan again and both the attack and the dragon demon slammed back into the lake.

"Why do you want me to do your dirty work...?"

"I just want to show Miroku he's lost his curse, I'm curious to see how he will react, I want to show them Nuraku is dead, but I'm not ready to reveal I'm still alive, and have the jewel, they are obviously weaker than me, but they have an annoying habit of pulling of surprising feats in crucial moments."

Anikai grumbles to himself.

"So, will you do as I request?"

"I don't lower myself to doing other's dirty work, even for a Shikon jewel shard."

"Keep the shard," she threw it down, knowing they would likely stumble upon him soon enough anyway...

"I don't know why we keep looking for shards when its obvious Nuraku has most of the jewel," Inuyasha complains.

"Because, we still don't know how to find Nuraku unless he wants us to- sooo, until we find Nuraku, all we can do is look for the last of the jewel," Kagome calmly explains, trying not to get too flustered at Inuyasha's impatience.

"The more shards we find **before** we beat Nuraku, the less shards we have to find **after** we beat him," Miroku assures.

"There's a lake up ahead, it should be freshwater from the mountains so we can fill up our canteens."

"Wait! I feel a Shikon jewel shard nearby."

"My master Anikai has trusted it to me."

From behind a tree on the other side of the lake, a young man steps out, his dark blue hair bound upwards by the red headband. Hanging outside of his tight, white shirt, is two chains bearing amulets, one bearing the Shikon jewel shard, the other a blue spherical gem and two empty jewel places. He takes one last step on the lake's shore then pushes off and leaps over the entire lake, landing gracefully on the opposite shore.

"Kagome-san, it's been ten years, you've grown up into a nice young woman, hm, with powerful friends."

"Ussou!"

"Yes Kagome it's me, aside from the demonic awakening, unchanged as I was 10 years ago."

"Cousin Meiyakouto?"

Meiyakouto nods. "I can only assume amongst you is the monk Miroku, the demon wench Kagura wanted my master Anikai to assault you and demonstrate that you lack your curse anymore, whatever that means, so now I have a personal quest to avenge my master who was disgraced when Kagura deflected his Arashinamiko back upon him."

"I no longer have my curse- but, that's impossible," Miroku quickly opens the beads and clothe holding it bound, he looks down at his unmarked hand, "But how could this be, unless Nuraku is dead..."

"Kagura wanted you to realize that, but not that she still lived."

"But Meiyakouto, how did you end up in the feudal era, and _what_ demonic awakening."

"It's a bit of a tale, my father married into your temple in an attempt to purify the last of his Youkai blood, my line was one of the last with traceable roots to the last of the pureblood Youkai, his Youkai blood and mine was so dulled through the generations as to be unawakened, however, in coming here I found the power to awaken my blood."

"But how did you get here, through the well?"

"Yes, I assumed then that it was a once in a lifetime fluke and was unwilling to look a gift horse in the mouth. I spent 4 years tracing my roots until they lead me to Anikai, then I went looking for a power to awaken my demon blood, the three gems of Umiko suited my purposes, I have one around my neck of course, the other two are on my blade, the Umikokoro, all three can be placed on either my chain or the blade, Valson outdid himself in making the Umikokoro, I hear he retired afterwards."

Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, "You enjoy being a monster?"

"Please, lets not lower ourselves to petty name calling, after all, _I am no monster_, I enjoy the pride and power my demon heritage gives me, but I'm not about to go out and perform evil for evil's sake."

"So are you going to give us the Shikon jewel shard?"

Meiyakouto pauses in thought, "Not as of yet, but when the time comes, I will relinquish it to Kagome-san, though a question, I left many things of value to me in the present, is it possible for me to go back and retrieve them?"

"Yes, but what do you want, most of your things were boxed up, we all thought you ran away to live with your uncle Alfred after your father killed himself?"

"Nah, I am envious of dear ol' Alfred and his wife, who shares as much demon blood as myself, but I rather like Japan, and not America. But speaking of family, whatever happened to my mother, I imagine she took it rather hard, my disappearance."

"She moved out of the temple, I haven't heard from her since I was seven, you might ask my mother though?"

"Just more reason for me to quest with you for the time, I will make Kagura pay, my master has lived in this lake for almost a century, and she defiled him by lifting him out of the lake!"

Anikai raised his head from the water; with a flourish of spinning water he came out, looking human, with long lavender hair, aside from the one blue streak that matched Meiyakouto's hair color. He wore an interesting scale armor, possibly made from his own scales, and a Nodatchi over his back; his stood a good four inches taller than Meiyakouto in human form.

"I've sat idly by for too long, such that when it came time to fight, I was humiliated, I will go as well."

"Hai, Anikai-sama."

"Oh great, traveling with a demon and his wannabe servant..."

"I'd watch my tongue, Hanyou Inu Youkai!"

"Why I oughta!"

"Inuyasha- sit!"

"Gahf!" Inuyasha lie sprawled out; he pushed himself up and sheathed the Tetsusaiga, then turned to Kagome, "Kagome, he's asking for it."

"He's... Family."

"And Anikai, you've no blood relation to him," Sango points out.

"Meiyakouto trusts him."

"Yeah, well I don't trust either of them," Inuyasha snarls.

"I will do no harm to any of your companions- so long as none of you attack me."

"Which reminds me of another item I wish to find in the modern era, Anikai's Mizukiba should still exist in the present, each generation empowers it further, when the previous owner dies the sword is recast by the greatest blacksmith of the generation using the fangs and choice scales of the previous owner."

Sesshomaru came in to look at the blade Valson was casting, "So, tell me about this blade you made that you chose to retire after making."

"I'll tell you," Kai steps in, "It was cast from the bones of a demon that had lain in the water for over a thousand years, it was finely attuned with the water, in it was set three spot for these gems the guy had."

"And it was enough to make you quiver with jealousy," butts in Jason.

"Urusai-i!"

"The guy who wanted it had very little demon blood, but the gems he had awoke it, and the guy spoke strangely and very informal..."

"But very pronounced, like he held a lot of pride."

"If not for that sword and the gems, I bet he'd've gotten his but handed to him on a silver platter by now..."

"Right, so you could go track down the gems and the sword, eh?"

"Well it does match my element."

"I'll be practicing my archery out back again Kai, wanna come cheer me on?"

"Ah..."

"I'll be teaching Kazekage," he pauses for Kai's sudden stop, "Thought so..."

The two of them head out to the archery range behind the house, Sesshomaru looks over at Valson once, and the blade, before following as well, curious as to the level of skill they may posses.

Sesshomaru stands unobtrusively behind them as Jason helps Kazekage take aim, she pulls the arrow a bit too hard, and her hand slips just slightly as she releases, the arrow narrowly edged the target just barely catching. Jason sighs, "Watch."

Jason takes precise aim, obviously only slowing so as to demonstrate. He fires a perfect shot hitting the absolute center of the bull's-eye, before the arrow even stops quivering he unleashes the next, nailing the line between the bull's-eye and the next circle, then the line after that, forming a diagonal line up the target.

"Oops... got carried away," Jason makes a face.

"Here, lemme try," Kai takes one of the other Bows and draws back, not as precisely as Jason, but better than the learning Kazekage, he bites his lower lip and he focuses on the center of the target and releases. The arrow just barely hits within the center spot.

Kazekage takes aim again and nails the line between the second and third circle. Sesshomaru wordlessly moved foreword and takes one of the bows and a quiver of arrows. He takes aim and in a series of blows, pierces every one of the arrows already on the targets, splitting them into pieces.

Jason smirks and takes aim, splitting the arrow Sesshomaru already pierced at the center of the target.

"But can you hit a living target?"

"Is that rhetorical, or are you asking to test my skill?"

"You may try," Sesshomaru gives a partial bow.

Jason turns his bow towards Sesshomaru, who stands motionless, his body completely loose, waiting for the moment Jason's fingers unleash the arrow. As Jason unleashes the first arrow, Sesshomaru becomes a mild blur. Jason releases a second; all the way to a fifth before they both stop. Sesshomaru stands, appearing unmarked, after a second, a small cut across his left cheek spills a trickle of blood. Jason face slides back into a smirk, "Looks like the answer is yes."

Sesshomaru raises his hand holding one of Jason's arrows and crushes it in two, "It appears."


	5. 005 Fangs, Claws, and Nuraku's Essence

"Kai?" Jason looked around expecting to hear the usual praise from his friend. He slowly peered around the corner of the house and spotted Kai against Kazekage against the wall...

"Kai, but, it's so open here, anybody could walk up and catch us..."

"I- I've wanted you for so long, Jason is busy showing off against our unwanted guest, his girl companion is having the talk father wanted you to have with Rei, Freuer is tending to Drache, and father's making that sword. The time is as perfect as it **can** be."

Kai's lips drew up against Kazekage's, it wasn't a very long kiss, but the passion was already running high between them. They were drawing in quick breaths as they seemed to be looking for the perfect angle to lock lips, their tongues touching every few tries. Meanwhile their arms traced patterns over each other's back.

Jason's throat seemed to instantly run dry as he looked on at his friend and the slightly younger Kazekage. Meanwhile, a subtle whiff of the air told Sesshomaru what was happening, "You, human, I doubt your friendship is so close that he would bid you watch."

Jason snapped from his reverie and looked back to Sesshomaru, "And you've never watched."

"I've never had too, I've always gotten what I've wanted, except for the original Tetsusaiga."

Jason looked aside for a moment, "Why do you keep that girl with you?"

"She follows me, ever since she first found me, wounded, and beaten by the very sword I claim."

"Can a powerful weapon really make that much of a difference?"

"My brother is only hanyou, I am full demon, every time he has beaten me it was with the Tetsusaiga, and every time I've bested him, the Tetsusaiga is not within his hands."

Kai and Kazekage had each removed the other's shirt; Kai was tracing circles over the supple flesh as he cupped her breast. Kazekage ran her fingers under Kai's shoulder blades, and then walked her fingers backwards over Kai's chest. As Kai bent down and placed his lips over a nipple, Kazekage slid a hand down into Kai's pants. He winced slightly as she took a firm grip.

"Did I-"

"No, keep going..."

"Does the sword amplify his power?"

"Actually, it binds it, so he doesn't lose control, at least in his hands it does. It prevents Inuyasha from releasing his true demonic form, which he cannot control."

"Soooo... What does it mean for you?"

"It is a part of my father legacy, along with the Tensaiga, and the third sword, Sounga, which was destroyed."

"But your brother is descended from the same demon, doesn't he have any right to it as well?"

"Inuyasha is a mere hanyou, he has **_no _**right to Inutaisho's legacy."

"Then how did he get it...?"

Sesshomaru stopped for a moment, his father's crypt had been sealed in Inuyasha's pupil, the sword had been impossible for either for them to grasp, however it didn't burn Inuyasha's hand, only his. "Because the Tetsusagai is currently charmed to serve mankind, the woman from a future era removed it from its place and gave it to Inuyasha, because neither of us could."

"But if you were meant to take the sword, why did it require outside help."

"I imagine had the Hanyou disgrace been stronger he might have been able to pull the Tetsusaiga from the stone," Sesshomaru frowned with the last line.

"So it was meant for Inuyasha."

"But Totosai was the only one who could have prepared Inutaisho's crypt, making it his fault."

"Totosai was friends with Inutaisho right, if so than he would have only followed your father's wishes in the crypts preparations."

Sesshomaru frowned once more, turning aside...

Kai was inside Kazekage when suddenly Sesshomaru came around the corner with a look of distaste on his face. Kai and Kazekage wrapped themselves around each other in an attempt to cover themselves as Sesshomaru kept moving around the other corner as Jason came around as well.

"What! I make a good point and you walk off- oh sorry Kai... ah... dun let me stop you- ep- ah... I'll be going now..."

"Wait- you actually still go to _class_ while going to the feudal era? How in the hell do you keep people from catching onto you?"

"Ah... grandpa makes up all these kooky ailments whenever I'm gone, it makes things really awkward, but nobody asks any questions."

"Whatever, oh, Anikai, I may have to visit my uncle in America, it may be a week or so before I come back."

Kagome went down the well first, followed shortly by Meiyakouto. He couldn't help the full-spectrum flashback sequence as he recalled the last time he went through the well...

"Kagome!" Souta spotted Kagome as she came out of the small room built around the well. Meiyakouto came out soon after. "Kagome, who's he?"

"Ah- what he said?"

"Souta this is your cousin Meiyakouto, he fell down the well ten years ago, Meiyakouto this is my brother Souta."

"Souta... Souta... HOLY COW, you- shit you've grown, you were a _baby_ when I left, I mean serious, diapers and all- I held you in my ARMS once..."

"Kagomeee... he's creepin' me out!"

"Ah- sorry, it has been ten years, I mean, well- I haven't changed, aside from awakening my Youkai blood, anyway, I gotta go make a trans-Pacific call..."

"Be sure to call collect," Kagome calls out to him as he walks on...

"Sesshomaru-_sama_!" Rin rushes over and latches onto Sesshomaru's waist, warm smile on her face, "how much longer are we going to be here?"

"Another couple days, my sword is almost done, and when he's done with that I'm having him make something for you too," Sesshomaru lays a hand on her head.

Sesshomaru stepped away from Rin and sat against a particularly large tree. Rin crawled into his lap without asking, once, back when they were first companions, this might have irked him, now, he was used to it. He looked up because of the smell of sweat and metal, it was Valson Kamui.

"Sesshomaru-san, each day my charges become less weary of you, I think that perhaps you are not so evil as you believe yourself to be, and that somewhere in that cold heart of yours, beats your father's compassion unrealized. The Dark Tetsusaiga is almost complete. I would like to begin prepping for the Bokken I'm making for Rin, I should like to examine your Tensaiga and take one of your claws. I shall construct the Tentsume."

"I see, Rin, back away for a moment." Sesshomaru rises and takes his full demon form, "Be sure to take from the right arm, it's still in original condition..."

Sesshomaru extends his paw, exposing his claws. Valson take one of his own blades, and in a swift stroke, clips one of Sesshomaru's claws. "Your claw should return to full length within one full evening."

Sesshomaru returns to human form and pulls out the Tensaiga in its full form. At first Valson examines it within Sesshomaru's grasp to see it in its full length. Sesshomaru then sheaths it and hands it to Valson to examine. He unsheathes it but it doesn't expand to its true form until Valson calls out, "Reveal."

Satisfied, he returns the Tensaiga to Sesshomaru and returns to his shop...

Sesshomaru returns the Tensaiga to its place, and returns to where he was sitting with Rin once again in his lap.

Kanna, guided by a vision she saw in her mirror, returns to Nuraku's chambers, his body still lain there, blood dried up all around him. Insects and lesser demons had already begun to feast on the flesh, creatures crawled in and out of holes that had been eye sockets, or just wounded flesh. A light rose from the corpse, carrying the life-force of the creatures that fed as well as the last of Nuraku's spirit. The light rose up, then curved around and touched Kanna's forehead-

In Kanna's mind she saw Nuraku as his was, and very human looking demon who had once been nothing more than human. Nuraku placed a hand on Kanna's cheek and traced down to her chin. Nuraku took Kanna's mirror and placed it aside, as he did, in the real world the mirror was set aside. Nuraku removed his armor, and was bear beneath, he placed his hands on Kanna's neck, and slid down Kanna's kimono, down her back, and when it stopped at her waist, he pulled outwards and the belt undid. Kanna and Nuraku stood in the chambers of Kanna's mind, nude before each other, in Nuraku's chamber, Kanna really stood nude.

Nuraku bent down and brought his lips to Kanna's, his tongue found easy passage between her unquestioning lips. His hands ran down her figure, what little figure there was. He traced circles around her small breasts then lightly pinched the nipples; his hands slid further down and touched the bare womanhood. He stroked his fingers over it as Kanna's breathing became shorter. He embraced Kanna as the two let themselves fall to the floor. Nuraku entered Kanna and she cried out at first. Meanwhile the light at her forehead had begun to engulf her whole body. His rhythm was steady and it wasn't long before his seed entered her, the light all about her body found it's way into her dripping cunt and entered her womb. Kanna had a delicate smile as she held her instantly swollen belly, Nuraku's essence was developing rapidly, he would be reborn in haste...

Kanna re-dressed, and picked up her mirror, she looked to where Nuraku's corpse had been, but only ash remained...

"Sir, I'm afraid you can't take that sword onto the plane, and please remove your jacket when you go through the metal detector."

"This sword does not leave my sight," he spoke slowly and clearly, his manner threatening.

"Then I'm afraid you cannot enter the airport."

"I'm taking this flight."

"NOT with that SWORD."

Meiyakouto unsheathed his sword, as it grew to its true form, "You would take this sword and place it in luggage where it could be lost or stolen!" Meiyakouto's composure and calm were running short.

"I would want to protect the other passengers of the plane from either you or someone foolish enough to take your sword."

Meiyakouto bared his teeth, the sharp glint enhancing his furied expression.

"Sir, you're making a scene."

"The scene has been made," His expression finally came down, he removed the two Umiko jewels still on the blade and touched them to the chain at his neck with the third, they latched, "If something should happen to this sword in the airports possession, there aren't words for what I shall do."

Meiyakouto sheaths the Umikokoro and ties it shut before handing it to the woman by the metal detector. He slides off his denim jacket that he retrieved from Kagome's family temple, not bothering to empty the jacket's pockets; he sets it on the sliding table.

Fourteen hours later, he arrived in New York at the same time he left. He looked at his watch and the watch at the airport and quirked an eyebrow, "I forgot how weird plane flights can get with times?"

Luckily, the airport didn't lose his sword, which was the only luggage he had. He spotted his uncle Alfred waiting for him with a woman he assumed was Alfred's wife.

"Uncle Alfred!"

"Meiyakouto? Shit you haven't grown at all since the last picture your mother showed me."

"You've seen my mother?"

"She came across once just to make sure you didn't run off and live with me."

"HA! I came here for one reason, but right now I'm jet-lagged."

"He may not have grown, but he has changed, the hair, the muscles, the claws, the teeth, I'd say he accomplished what you couldn't," Alfred's wife whispers quiet enough that Meiyakouto wouldn't have heard without his demonic-enhanced senses.


	6. 006 Herritage

Sesshomaru was awake and staring into the sliver of a moon, in his arms lay the sleeping Rin, the only other light was coming from the shop as Valson finished the Dark Tetsusaiga, the light finally went out there too as Valson headed in for the night. The Dark Tetsusaiga would be finished by morning, and the Tentsume wouldn't take but a day to carve.

Sesshomaru would be able to go after Inuyasha the evening after tomorrow, when the moon would be vacant from the sky...

Rin stirred in her sleep. Sesshomaru stroked her hair gently; Rin curled herself deeper into Sesshomaru's arms. The last candles were blown out and the only light for miles was the sliver of moonlight. Rin sighed in her sleep, whispering for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru felt very awkward suddenly, emotions he wasn't sure how to deal with plagued him. He lowered his head slightly, and kissed Rin on the forehead, then held her a little tighter, letting Rin rest her head on his shoulder...

Anikai watched from a distance as Inuyasha sat by the well, he turned to Miroku nearby, "Does he always do that?"

Miroku nodded, "He cares for the girl, but he's yet to truly express his feelings. They fight like bitter rivals, but it's just how they show their feelings."

Anikai pursed his lips, "Strange people..."

Miroku stood up and bowed politely before walking back to the village.

"I wonder what he's up too," Shippo pondered aloud.

"You, you are a Kitsune Youkai, yes?"

"Kit-sune- I'm a fox demon."

Anikai smiled with a mild chuckle, "Kitsune is fox, young one."

"Well- are you making fun of me?"

"No little one, I am making light conversation. I know, why don't you tell me of your adventures with these friends of yours, and tell me of this- Nuraku, who it seems was killed."

"Well Nuraku was this big meanie, he was a human at first, but he let himself be devoured by a whole bunch of demons and they came together to become Nuraku."

"Mazeru Youkai, I've heard tales of such, but I've met very few, and none with much success in their form, Nuraku was lucky indeed that he lived this long, and to be as powerful as to create a curse such as the Kazaana."

"Kazaana?"

"The hole that would have been in your monk-friend's hand."

"Oh, Nuraku gave that to Miroku's grandfather, and it passed down to him."

"So what other powers did this Nuraku posses."

"He could shape shift, he set Inuyasha against the priestess Kikyo 50 years ago, and made Sango think Inuyasha destroyed her village, and he made these offspring demons that smell like him, the woman, Kagura, she was one of them."

Anikai brought his index and thumb to his chin, "And what of the woman from the modern era, this- Kagome?"

"Well, she's a nice enough person I guess, she's always bringin' us stuff back from the future era. She Kikyo reincarnated, and she can sense the jewel shards."

"So what can you do, little Kitsune."

"I can do my fox fire."

Anikai gave a slightly unreadable expression, "Your father didn't really get the chance to train you to fight much did he?"

"Well... no."

It was evening when Meiyakouto awoke from his jet-lagged sleep. He came out into the living room and sat across from his uncle.

"Where do I start?"

"Lets start with how."

"I fell down a rabbit hole of sorts, went back into the feudal era, found my roots, got some power, and a weapon, speaking of, that sort of why I'm here."

"You want the Mizukiba."

"Hai."

"I can't give it to you."

"I have as much right to it as YOU, and _I_ found a way to awaken my Demon blood, I **WANT** what's mine." Meiyakouto pulled out the Umikokoro, it expanded to its full size. "Are you going to give me the Mizukiba, or am I going to have to _FULLY_ demonstrate the **vast** difference in our powers."

The power emanating from the Umikokoro came off in waves as it paled his uncle Alfred's unawakened power. Alfred went into the closet muttering something before he opened it, turns, and proclaimed, "You picked the wrong night to fuck with me you little shit."

Alfred pulled out the Mizukiba and at first it stayed in it's sword from, after a moment, Alfred's hair went from a speckled black and gray, to a sheer blue to match Meiyakouto's, his teeth became sharp as well as his fingernails which became claws. Suddenly the sword in his hands glowed, and became massive, even larger than the Umikokoro. Alfred gave a grunt as he strained to hold the sword. Meiyakouto gave a chuckle.

"I see, the sword alone isn't enough to awaken your blood, but the sword on the night of the lunar cycle when your demon blood is at its most potent. Guess what though, it's not fully awakened, and all I have to do is disarm you, which I assure you I am _quite_ able to do.

"Mizu- Tsume!" Meiyakouto had the Umikokoro touching the ground, holding it with only one hand, while he slashed the air with his other, the slash had a physical effect on the air around them and gashed into Alfred's arm, causing him to loosen his grip on the Mizukiba. Letting the end of the Mizukiba touch the ground, Alfred kept his grip on it.

"I guess you were wrong."

"Was I," Meiyakouto closed his fist and the gashes in Alfred's arm seared with further pain, as he moved one hand to clasp over the gashes, one hand wasn't strong enough for Alfred to hold the Mizukiba. It instantly fell back to its thinner Nodatchi form. Meiyakouto walked over and grabbed the Mizukiba in one hand and it transformed, he swung it through the air as easily as he had the Umikokoro, which he had sheathed while walking towards the sword. He picked up his uncle by the collar, "I'll be leaving tomorrow, pray you never get in my way again."

Meiyakouto threw Alfred back, after he picked himself off, he fumed, but appraised the situation and decided to retreat with what little dignity he had left to him. Meiyakouto took the sheath for the Mizukiba and slung the sheathed Mizukiba over his back. He realized Alfred's wife had simply sat watching the whole time. She was obviously younger than Alfred, perhaps in her early thirties. Meiyakouto himself was about 28, though he only looked about 21 or so. She had a metal bracelet on with a chain link dangling towards him.

"After all this searching I'm finally witness to fully awakened demon blood," she rises and comes towards Meiyakouto, "of course Alfred neglected to introduce me, Lilith. He knew why you were he from the start, why else would you show up here after ten years of, for all we knew, seclusion. He knew your demon blood would have been at least partially awoken, that's why he let you wait till tonight to explain."

Lilith had worked her arms around Meiyakouto and was already sliding off his jacket when he finally took notice. "_Hands_," he yelped, his voice shooting into a little shriek.

"Don't you get it, I've been waiting for you, I knew it would come from the only other blood line that could trace it's roots," Lilith had managed to back Meiyakouto into a corner, her aggressiveness was starting to scare him, and he feared where this was leading.

"But- my uncle-..."

"Was a fool," she firmly grasped his wrist and pinned it to a wall. Meiyakouto tried to move, despite all his power, he only seemed to be fueling her strength. Realizing at last, his own Youki, his demonic aura, was flowing into her...

Her hair had been just above her shoulders, it had slid down to just past them, and the brown locks turned a black cherry red. Her teeth became slightly sharper, but not as sharp as his. Her nails grew out half an inch and sharpened, but did not become claws. Her eyes also turned from brown to the same black cherry red as her hair.

It seemed the longer he stayed in her presence the more powerful she'd become, but to make it worse, she seemed to want more than his power. Her hands crept up his shirt and brushed against his nipples. She came back down and began to undo the buttons on his shirt, the white shirt parting to expose the pale skin. Between the mix of passionate and lustful emotions he was smelling off of her, and the sheer rage and indigence he was getting from his uncle in the other room, his mild fear was completely drowned out, the emotions he was smelling were overpowering. The last blow to his senses came when Lilith kissed him. It wasn't passionate, or even really deep, but it was enough that now she was the only thing he could smell, the only thing he could taste, beyond her was a blur- but he needed to get beyond her. But even thinking beyond her was becoming a haze. She broke from the kiss then moved her chin to his neck and began rubbing her cheek on his jaw, nuzzling his neck, she came down to his collarbone and gently sucked on the flesh between, she kissed his chest, and the moved over and lightly bit down on his left nipple.

Meiyakouto's mind screamed 'NO,' but replied to itself, 'no what.' Thinking was becoming difficult, something in the aura she was giving off and back to him was slowing his senses, paralyzing his mind, all but the most primitive instincts, it hadn't been there before- her powers were being awakened by _his_ energy. The more he wanted to resist, the less he knew what he was resisting. Lilith's fingers traced down to his waist, he hardly felt the denim as it slid off. She stroked his thighs before grabbing his still covered erection.

He managed to yelp out as she squeezed a little too firmly. He winced as she grinded her own hips against his member. He didn't know what to think as he heard the sound of flesh and cloth tearing, he looked up at Lilith in time to see the black, bat-like wings sprout from her back, she closed them around the two of them, her shirt falling, torn, beneath them. Without meaning to, he was staring strait at her breasts, He bit he own lips, holding his mouth shut, he could taste his own blood as he broke the sensitive skin. Lilith seemed to rise on her toes, as her breast pressed into Meiyakouto's face, tears finally came down, from his eyes, and onto her breasts, curving down the flesh and over the stiffening nipples. His mind was at sea, his thoughts at the other end of the ocean, if he could only swim through this cloud of haze in his mind, maybe the world would become clearer around him, but all he could see was black, white, red, and pink. The black of her wings, the white of her flesh, the red of her hair and eyes, as well as the little light that came through the thin flesh wings, the pink of all her more sensitive areas. He involuntarily opened his mouth and moaned as she began stroking his cock, she pressed her chest harder into his face, her chin pressing onto his forehead. His knees buckled and the two of them came down, his lips pressing onto one of Lilith's nipples, one of her hands holding firmly onto his erection, the other finally releasing his wrist and sliding onto his back. He felt his back pressed against the wall as she brought her neck to his lips, the two close to equal in height, she took his member and guided it into her moist warmth. His mouth opened in an 'o', but no sound came, tears still slipping down his face, he kissed her neck, his body joining in her rhythm as they rocked against each other. He even lightly bit into her neck, blood slipping down her body. She gasped, but not a pained one, she kissed his jaw's edge once more, then stretched her neck, to both give him a better exposure to hers and to give her a path to his as she returned the favor and bit down on his flesh, he groaned as his body neared climax.

Before he finally came, she stopped and pulled him back flinging him around, now lying on his back, she sat atop him. She leaned forward and rubbed her neck into his erection as she moved past it and bit into his thigh. Meiyakouto looked up as her hips rose slightly while she moved between biting and kissing him, Meiyakouto rose his neck and head, burying his head between her legs, she gasped as he nibbled the flesh of her thighs, then moved deeper, and slid his tongue between the pink flesh and kissed her womanhood deeply. She slid her lips over his erection and he tensed, his member throbbed, just waiting for the final release. He sucked in hard as he finally came, and was rewarded with her climax soon after.

She went down again and kept his member aroused, but it was then that another sent finally entered his mind, clearing some of the haze. He looked up to see his uncle looking sternly down at his wife and Meiyakouto. Meiyakouto recognized that his hair was again blue, his teeth and claws sharp, and his muscles more tightly bound to his bones. The swords were both still in the corner less than a foot from where she landed him when they came onto the ground.

Lilith looked up at her transformed husband and seemed to immediately overlook the barely coherent form beneath her. She seemed filled with joy and expectation. She rose up from Meiyakouto and into her husband's arms, covering him with kisses. Meiyakouto was doing his best to get the three forms of her floating above him to merge back into the single real image. Her power's effects were waning on him now that she was in her husband's arms. When Meiyakouto squinted his eyes he could see strait for the moment, he managed to at least sit up and reach for his clothes in the corner. Before actually slipping into them he turned to his uncle, he and Lilith were on the couch in a far more passionate looking expression than what she'd down with him, his powers were returning and he could hear the whispers. He looked away before he could find himself entranced, he dressed, and rose to his feet.

Making a hasty retreat, he decided he didn't want to remember any of the experience and would just as soon pretend it never happened and that he happened upon the sword by accident. He checked out a hotel room only so he could shower, and slept there only because he had checked it out.

When he at last awoke in the morning, the hotel had a message for him, 'keep the sword, payment for 'services rendered''. He shuddered at the memories that crept over his body. He knew they had meant more than the things Uncle Alfred's wife had done, he meant the awakening of his uncle's demon blood, but the message had been suggestive to the other actions as well. He had shown Alfred a part-demon's power, and lead him to awakening it, but Lilith has used his body, not just for physical pleasure, but for the power, she obviously fed off the energy he gave off both in resisting and as he at last broke and gave into his body's primal desires. He didn't bother to rush for the toilet as he simply leaned away from the bed and retched onto the floor. His body collapsed again as his mind plagued itself with the memories of last night. He couldn't move for the moment, his head over one side of the bed, retching, his legs sprawled off the other side. His muscles tightened and ached.

Sesshomaru didn't recall sleeping, just awaking with Rin still in his arms and the sun now breaking the sky. As Sesshomaru stilled, so did Rin.

"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Ossu, Rin."

Sesshomaru was looking into Rin's eyes, all the brilliant, sparkling energy just dazzled him. That something so small could hold such power over him, it made him feel suddenly smaller.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken snapped Sesshomaru from his reverie in time to notice Valson returning to his shop. Sesshomaru guided Rin off of his lap and headed into the shop behind Valson.

"Valson-san."

"What."

"I think you also hide behind a façade."

"Pardon."

"I've watched you each morning, you enjoy your craft, why then did you give it up, simply creating a powerful sword is no reason to quit, even if you felt you could never create a better one, it doesn't matter if you do, so long as you create you bring value to yourself and to others."

"People would come in day after day asking me to better my best."

"And the more you tried, the more often you could improve your best."

"People rarely bring me the materials to make better swords."

"So, simply make it a requirement, post a sign of some sort stating that if you want a better sword, to bring in better materials."

"And if I never do best the Mizukiba and your Dark Tetsusaiga?"

"Would it really bother you, knowing that you accomplished your best, that you tried to do better, even though you couldn't? If you don't keep trying, you'll never know if you can top them."

"What happened to your hate of human and hanyou?"

"What happened to your hate of youkai?"

Valson smirked and sighed, "Tomorrow, I go to town and re-open my shop."

When Sesshomaru came out of the shop, he noticed the crowd he's drawn, each of Valson's charges smiled at him, "Do not take me wrong, good talents should never go to waste."

Later that afternoon Valson brought out the Dark Tetsusaiga, and while Sesshomaru got a feel for it, Valson quickly crafted the Tentsume, even faster than Sesshomaru expected, because Valson had rediscovered his passions. Sesshomaru took the bokken and turned to Rin, "Each night, I and Jaken will teach you to defend yourself with this, and when you have enough skill with it, you will carry it yourself."

Rin danced along, circling in front of, then around and behind Sesshomaru, as the group left Valson's cabin...


	7. 007 Legacy,DTetsusaiga vUmikokoro

"Holy shit what happened to you, did your uncle do that?"

"Souta! Watch your mouth."

"Sorry..."

Meiyakouto frowned, three seconds back at the temple and already somebody had brought up the red and white torn sheets he had for bandages poking out of his clothes. It was perhaps the most miserable job of wrapping wounds he'd ever done, but so long as they stopped bleeding, he didn't care. Something in Lilith's fangs must have burnt in deeply, because they were still really easy to open, even though they were just deep bites. Just moving had torn the wounds open in the morning when he leaned over to retch, and after he showered again, he stole the hotel's sheets to wrap his wounds. Getting off the flight they opened again, so he was bleeding freely into the makeshift bandages as he walked into the temple.

"Perhaps I should re-wrap your wounds."

"Maybe you should let Souta do it, some of them are really high up on my thighs..."

"Oh," her cheeks to a touch of crimson, realizing that meant he'd have to have nothing on to fully bind the wounds, "Souta, you go do it..."

"Hey, these wounds don't look like you got them fighting?"

"Hell no, uncle Alfred was a push-over, his **wife** gave me these, she used _my_ powers to awaken her own, because she's part youkai too."

"But- why would she have bitten you here?"

Meiyakouto went crimson and Souta started to realize-

"It's not like that- she, I had no power against her... I swear she was some kinda fu- some stupid Succubus bitch or something..."

"I see," Souta let Meiyakouto drop it at that. When he came out buttoning his shirt and adjusting his jacket, he spotted a familiar face-

"Kaasan?"

"Son..." Meiyakouto's mother dropped the small suitcase she had in her hand and rushed over to Meiyakouto, she hand her hands around him in a instant, slightly shorter, her chin was against his collar, she felt the bandages beneath his shirt. "Meiyakouto you're hurt?"

"When did you get here?"

"I came as soon as Kagome's mother told me you were here, now don't change the subject- how did you get hurt?"

Meiyakouto wasn't sure how to answer the question, "Violence..."

It was a simple enough answer that was truthful enough, "When I came back from the well, I went to get father's family sword from uncle Alfred, Al was easy enough, but I got a rude surprise from his wife..."

Kagome looked like she was about to speak, piecing things together, but Souta caught her attention and shook his head, motioned her away from the two to explain.

"The well?"

"The temple's well, it can be used as a passage between now and the feudal era, I thought it was one way, until I met Kagome back there, I came back with her but- I'm sorry mom but I have to go back."

Her eyes became wide, "W- but why do you have to go back, you belong here, in the present, with your mother who loves you."

"Mom I'm 28, even if I had lived with you until I went off to college, I'd have moved out by now anyway."

"But- you hardly look like you aged at all."

"My aging slowed when I found a way to awaken my demon blood."

"Oh no- not this nonsense, your father told me he married into my family to get rid of that."

"And if I had been Kagome, maybe it would have worked, but he even admitted to me it that he failed, he killed himself because he feared losing control, but look at me, I'm in complete control of my heritage."

"I don't care about that- I want my **SON**."

"There's just things that have to be done..."

"The new moon is in an hour, tonight I will have all of Inutaisho's blades."

"Master, but what of Inuyasha's friends, the monk and the other demon hunter, they certainly will not simply _let_ you kill him."

"If the monk tries his hand I will simply cut it off, the others are of no consequence..."

"Kanna! Kanna! Where **are** you!" Kagura looks around Nuraku's castle, with Nuraku gone, Kagura and Kanna were the only ones still there. Kagura wanted to look into Kanna's mirror and spot Inuyasha, see what had become of Anikai and the shard she left him. "Kanna why do you hide from me!"

Kagura hears a child-like laughter echoing through the halls...

"Kanna! Kanna is that you! Kanna where ARE you!"

"Soon his lordship will return to us."

"Kanna what is this madness that has taken you, come out here right now and explain yourself!"

"Kagura..." It was nothing but a whisper in her mind, but in Nuraku's voice.

"_Nuraku!_ But you're slain, by my own hand... WHAT IS THIS SPIRIT THAT HAUNTS ME?" Kagura grabs a small table by the side and throws it into splinters on the floor.

"Inuyasha-sama!"

"Miyoga?"

"Yes, it is me Inuyasha-sama, I've come to warn you, I saw your brother Sesshomaru-sama heading this way from the forest."

"So, dear ol' Ni-san's commin' this way again, guess he wants another piece of my Tetsusaiga."

"But Inuyasha-sama, your night of weakness is tonight, certainly that is why he chose tonight."

"Shit, and I can't use the Tetsusaiga- but, why would he come after it again- there's no _way_ he could wield the thing."

Miroku comes over from behind the trees, "Inuyasha, has Kagome returned yet, I heard you speaking- oh hello Miyoga, what brings you here."

"I came to warn Inuyasha-sama that Sesshomaru-sama is on his way here."

"Well it is fortunate that we have Anikai with us, I'm sure all you have to do is ask-"

"NO! I won't ask for help from a _demon_."

"That's okay, I don't let myself fall between siblings and their rivalries."

"Anikai, where have you been?"

"Same place as Miroku, watching the well from a distance, in my case though I'm waiting for Meiyakouto's return, at which time I _hope_ this show can finally hit the road again and we can hunt down this Kagura."

"You are certain you cannot aide Inuyasha."

"_Not_ if he doesn't **want **to be aided."

"And I don't, so there."

"He's here."

Inuyasha followed Anikai's stare into the distance as Sesshomaru came into sight. The sun was just at the horizon, Inuyasha's silver hair was already dimming. His senses were weak enough that he hadn't smelled Sesshomaru coming. He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and it didn't transform. "Dammit."

"Yes Inuyasha, make it simple, and just hand me the Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha wasn't surprised at all when he saw Miyoga jump up and scurry into the distance, "Tch, stupid coward, not just Miyoga either, you're a coward for takin' me when I don't have any power."

"I need your human blood, fresh, to cleanse the Tetsusaiga of it's foolish charms, and at current, I can only get that one night of the lunar cycle."

Sesshomaru unsheathes his Dark Tetsusaiga and holds it out at Inuyasha.

"Another Tetsusaiga!- But how?"

"Totosai is not the only great craftsman in the land, and father has lost his fang more than the two blades Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga."

'Tch- I don't see why master left me to guard the human girl, come to think of it, why does he even keep her around,' Jaken looks down at Rin from Ah-Un, "No, no, foolish girl, swing the blade from the hips, not just the arms!"

Jaken jumped down from Ah-Un and went over to Rin, "Give me the blade, here, like this."

Jaken swung into the air with the Tentsume, demonstrating for Rin, then handed it back to Rin and hopped back onto Ah-Un. Rin practiced like Jaken showed her for a little while, then starting jumping around and swinging the bokken around chasing fireflies. She gave a particularly hard swing sideways into the air and a great gush of energy poured forth. In a path strait out from its wake, the grass grew a few feet tall and hundreds of flowers had sprouted. Rin gave a little shriek of joy, dropped the bokken to ground, and went to pick flowers.

"Huh! The Tentsume revived all those flowers..." Jaken came down and bent to examine the Tentsume with a curious glance.

He went over to a large tree, its branches were tilting down, and not a single leaf was on it. He swung the sword as Rin did, and the tree instantly bloomed, it's branches stiffened and leafs sprouted all throughout. Jaken jumped back and clutched his chest, "Gwah! Oh my."

"Hm, never thought I'd see you in the company of another demon, I thought you played with humans, and that Kitsune brat."

Anikai smirked, "We share a common enemy, no more, now if you'll excuse me, I don't bother myself with sibling issues."

Anikai bowed and walked away. Inuyasha came at Sesshomaru with the unchanged Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru swung his arm and smashed Inuyasha into the ground, "Come now Inuyasha, certainly you can give a better performance, after all, it shall be your last."

Sesshomaru came at Inuyasha and swung the Dark Tetsusaiga at him. Inuyasha didn't wait to dodge, instead he came up and brought his own Tetsusaiga up and rolled with the momentum of the blow. His feet dug into the ground as he was pushed back a great distance into a tree, his back smashed in, then his head, his eyes jolted open in pain and shock and blood spilt from his mouth as he coughed.

Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga into the ground as he pulled himself to his feet. "One swing brother, ask for death, beg for the end like the lowly Hanyou you are."

Inuyasha built a rolling growl deep in his throat before he charged again, he yelled out as he swung the Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru jumped up and landed on the tip of the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's hands gave as the sword fell from them, Sesshomaru stepped forward, his boots smoking from the Tetsusaiga, he held out his own Tetsusaiga towards Inuyasha's throat. "You never deserved the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha."

At that time Kagome finally poked her head up from the well, "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, no! Don't come any closer!"

Kagome came up from the well and Meiyakouto poked his head up, his eyes immediately locked on the Dark Tetsusaiga in Sesshomaru's hands. In a single leap he was between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, "Nice sword, Valson make it? I thought he retired."

"Because of me, he's _un_-retired."

"Good, 'cause it really sucks when a good blacksmith goes and retires when he's still got all his fingers."

"Meiyakouto, stay out of the way, this is my fight!"

Meiyakouto looked back, "Oh, you're here too, looks to me like you already lost?"

"He has a point though, we were previously engaged in combat."

"And now I am, have to see if the ol' guy got any better since the Umikokoro."

"He considers them comparable."

"So lets compare."

Meiyakouto unsheathed his Umikokoro, the massive waves of ancient Youkai miasma poured off the Umikokoro, the grass in the distance was wilting, and the smaller creatures of the field were panic stricken as they either died as well or scurried off. Sesshomaru smiled, with all the energy his sword was giving off, he could unleash the Tetsusaiga's true force.

The energy flowing from the Umikokoro began to twirl and dance through the air as Sesshomaru raised the Dark Tetsusaiga, "Bakuryu!"

The power of Meiyakouto's sword spun round and began to pour back at him when he swung his blade as well, "Arashinamiko!"

The jointed energy of the two blades just twirled into the air between them as the two blades pushed the swirling Youki back towards the other.

"Descend!" Meiyakouto swung down his blade and the towering mass of demon energy came flowing up and back down on top of Sesshomaru who barely jumped aside. Sesshomaru looked up as the clouds seemed to pour into Meiyakouto's blade, even the water from the nearby lake was being summoned to the blade.

"How does someone who smells so human posses such a youki?"

"My demon-blood may be diluted, but I found a way to completely awaken it, unlike Hanyou I don't suffer from losing my power once each lunar cycle." Meiyakouto reached to his neck and yanked off the three Umiko jewels and touched them to their spots on the sword, it's energy increased even further.

Sesshomaru and Meiyakouto crossed blades as they came close again; the energy flew upwards from both their swords. Kagome clutched her chest feeling pain from the Youki they both gave off, even Miroku was pained by it.

"Miroku, take Kagome and get out of here."

"Inuyasha, don't put on a brave face, come with us, this Miasma will hurt you too if it gets too powerful, especially since your already injured."

Inuyasha scowled and looked down, Kagome took one arm and Miroku took the other as they carried him off.

"I can already smell your blood, have I injured you already?"

"Nope, just tore open some bite marks, nothing more than an inconvenience and lousy relatives," Meiyakouto smirked as they crossed blades again then both jumped back. "Hakai Arashi!"

A powerful wake poured from Meiyakouto's Umikokoro towards Sesshomaru, who raised his Dark Tetsusaiga and forced the power around the blade again and he pushed it back with another, "Bakuryu!"

Meiyakouto jumped high into the air and evaded the attack; mid-jump he met Sesshomaru in the air and crossed blades again as the two landed on opposite sides. Each turned to face the other, "It has been a long time since I have known an opponent who could truly take me on, if only you were full-blood youkai."

"If you say we could be friends, I'll have to make certain I kill you."

"Oh no, I would never presume, however, you do realize if you had the rest of the jewel which completes that shard around your neck, you could become full demon."

Meiyakouto's expression drops for a second as he looks to the Shikon jewel shard on his neck, "But-"

Sesshomaru charges Meiyakouto who barely manages a defense this time, he parries with the sword and jumps back. He shakes off what Sesshomaru said and lets the jewel shard fall back to rest at his neck. "It does not matter, I will give the jewel shards to my cousin, what happens with the jewel after that is not my concern."

"Isn't it? Right now the jewel is tainted with Youki, once purified, it could help to wipe out the Youkai race."

"So be it, I live in a world where there are no more pure Youkai."

"But can you live with knowing you could have stopped it?"

"Why don't you then..."

"I have more pressing interests right now, my brother's sword being one of them."

"Your brother the hanyou?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru and Meiyakouto both come dangerously close to hitting each other, as Meiyakouto narrowly misses Sesshomaru's cheek as he pulls away, and Sesshomaru almost catches Meiyakouto in the mid-section before he jumps up.

"What is this Youki," Jaken exclaims with a trace of panic, the flowers Rin were picking had all died, as well as the tall grass, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un were all feeling the power of Sesshomaru and Meiyakouto's battle. "Rin, get on Ah-Un, we need to get out of these clashing auras or we will certainly perish."

Ah-Un lowers himself so Rin can get on, Jaken jumps on behind her and Ah-Un runs. Trees dieing behind them, leaves falling and fruits spoiling...

"Kaze no Kizu!"

"Kumo Dropu!"

Sesshomaru's attack comes at Meiyakouto, who swings his blade and simply banishes the other attack with an equal force of power. Energy begins to swirl around both blades again as they summon the full extend of their blades and swing it towards each other. The two wakes of Miasma push at each other and simply pool around and spread as neither can overpower the other. The two meet at the same spot as their powers and swing their blades, Meiyakouto cutting a deep wound into Sesshomaru's left arm, Sesshomaru catching Meiyakouto in the leg.

"Sui Nami!" A small blue beam lances through the pooled energy and strait into the cut in Sesshomaru's arm, blowing out one of the three jewel shards in his arm. The beam curved around by the will of the blade and the jewel shard clings to the blade. The shard at Meiyakouto's neck lifts up and seems to be drawn to the sword as well, the chain snaps and the shard flies onto the sword as well. Meiyakouto's aura staggers further up as his eyes transform into a blood red, the pupils turning blue, markings appear on his face, drawn in blue like claw gashes, and on his forehead appears the astrological symbol for Saturn. Everything around the two of them goes deathly silent.

"The bones of a thousand years-dead demon bones are not to be easily trifled with, if you summon enough of it's power, spirits previously banished from it may return, be sure to attach all three Umiko and it should help keep it under control, but if you don't be careful, you won't be able to control the blade."

"Then what happens?"

"The blade controls you..."

'Kuso,' Meiyakouto thinks to himself, he can feel his body move, but can do little to prevent it's actions, 'Stupid jewel shards!'

Meiyakouto seems to watch his body from the inside, but he can do nothing to influence it, 'Valson never told me how much control the blade could exert over me, then again, he probably had no idea...'

"A thousand years dead," Meiyakouto's body speaks, but not in his voice, a much deeper voice, with much more experience, speaks in it's place, "I don't know what power it is that brings me to the surface after so long, but I don't intend to give it up so easily."

Meiyakouto's fangs become even longer and start to protrude out of his closed-mouth smile. As all the teeth in his mouth begin growing, his jaw expands to hold. Meiyakouto's hair pushes out, the headband no long holds it up as it flows back behind him, he grows several inches taller and his skin begins to pick up traces of cyan and scales. His fingers thicken and his sharp nails become wicked claws. His face begins to press outwards and his lips pull back, no longer able to hide the wicked teeth behind them.

Suddenly it comes to Meiyakouto, the demon who controls him; it must be an ancient ryu youkai, possibly the originator of his entire line. Meiyakouto concentrates hard in an attempt to bring his own mind to surface-

'Ningen Youkai! You do not deserve this power you wield!' a voice yells back in his mind, 'you will submit your body to me and I shall live again through you, be honored young one, I can awaken your full demon potential and banish the ningen blood in you.'

He suddenly hears another voice in his mind, a sort of anti-conscience he had from birth, his demon mind- his true demon self. 'Yes, rid me of this Ningen who wills me so strongly!'

'No! This is my body and I banish you both!'

'Ha! You cannot banish a force such as myself!'

"But, if the blade controls me, how do I get control back?"

"The longer it holds sway over you, the weaker you will become to it's control, but if you can stop it early, you can have a chance, the first thing it will do is sway your demon blood, you'll feel as if your blood boils as the sword will force your demon blood to the surface."

"It already is," Meiyakouto sputters.

"No, because you still hold sway over it, not the other way around, you may have awoken your demon blood, but it's still submissive to you. The sword will turn that to his advantage and boil your demon blood to the surface, you will transform even more, even if you do break the swords sway, you'll stay that way until your night of weakness."

"But how do I take back control if I lose it?"

"When the time comes, you'll know."

'I'll know- Ha!- wait, I do know- Youkai Meiyakouto, you've been submissive to me all these years, but- now you give yourself to a demon who would completely suppress you in favor of himself!'

'He would not...'

'He would, he wants our body, not the mind that wills it, after he banishes me, he'll banish you as well!' "Only he will remain!"

Meiyakouto finally yelled aloud... His demon blood was pushing back along with his human blood, the aura from the sword that had encompassed both the sword and him was pushed back to the sword, Meiyakouto ripped the two jewel shards from the sword and put them in a pocket, "Sorry ancestor, I will not become banished, even for you."

Meiyakouto looked up to Sesshomaru...

'Strange, his Youki is increasing, the smell of human is diminishing from him?'

Sesshomaru was suddenly on the defensive as the transforming Meiyakouto charged with a speed that easily matched his own. Sesshomaru saw the sword's aura overtake Meiyakouto as he came in. The aura from the sword was beginning to outmatch the Dark Tetsusaiga, he tried once more to turn the Youki back upon Meiyakouto, but his Youki had suddenly staggered down, what had been surrounding the body was being forced back towards the sword. He had stopped his attack for the moment. He took the Shikon shards from the sword and pocketed them, and announced he would not be banished.

"So weak are you that the sword can control you and not the other way around."

"Shut it Inu Youkai, the forces in this sword are far more powerful that you can imagine."

"_I_- can imagine quite a bit more than you would think."

"The demon spirit banished from the bones that make this sword returned because of the Shikon jewel fragments. If that is the power of the Shikon, then perhaps it should be purified."

"If you say, my concern is my brother's sword."

"You mean the one right beside your feet."

"Yes, but I need his human-blood to break the charms that keep me from wielding it."

"Blah, blah, blah, I want this, I want that, I thought we were testing the Umikokoro against the Dark Tetsusaiga."

"You did think that, I thought you were merely staling for dawn so that my brother could regain his demon form."

"Pah! Like I care about a hanyou."

"Are you finished, or do you plan to raise your sword again?"

Meiyakouto looked at the Umikokoro in his hand... and dropped it, "I do not know which blade is better, but the answer is not worth my life."

"Good," Sesshomaru kicked the Tetsusaiga by him and it pierced into the same tree Inuyasha had smashed into earlier. He walked past Meiyakouto and towards his brother's scent...


End file.
